You Can Lean on Us
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Haruhi is dealing with something that is bothering her greatly, but isn't telling her boyfriends, Kaoru and Hikaru, even though they can tell something is wrong. Especially when she gets them in a bet they really don't care about, but what are they to do when they finally find out what's wrong? Rated M for safety because of character, from series, death
1. Chapter 1

You Can Lean on Us

This is something that just came to me as I had writers block on another story I will, hopefully, be putting up. This isn't much, but I thought it cute. Rated M for a characters death...enjoy...

Chapter 1: What's Wrong with Haruhi

It was just a typical morning for the Host Club members. Kyoya was typing away at his computer, gaining new information on whatever came to his mind, or any student that caught his interest. Hunny was munching down on a cake with his faithful cousin, Mori, watching over him. Tamaki was dreaming up new 'romantic situations' with him and Haruhi, even though he knew that she preferred the twins. That then lead to the young woman and her two boyfriends, who were pushing their limits greatly at nagging her on them coming over to her place that afternoon after school.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You two can't come over today!" She growled, tidying up the music room for their after school Host Club session. Although, technically since they had all graduated, she really didn't know why they continued with the Host Club. Then again, Tamaki's father thought that it was something that should remain with the school as long as it could, so even after graduation they had continued visiting the school to keep the club running.

She suddenly gritted her teeth when two pairs of arms wrapped around her, stopping her from moving away.

"But Haruhi! We haven't been over to your place for two days now!" Hikaru whined in her ear, causing her to clench the broom in her hands, tighter.

"Yeah! We're starting to miss you!" Kaoru whimpered, nuzzling his nose into her neck. Giving an annoyed sound, she pushed both of them off of her, and whirled to face them.

"I want some alone time alright! Sheesh, it's like you two can't even go one day without pestering or talking to me. I know I said I'd accept both of you as my boyfriends, since I know we can make it work, but I still want some space." She stated, watching as they blinked and then smiled. She knew automatically that neither of them were going to give up, even with what she had just said.

"We can't help it!" Kaoru chirped, leaning his head against Hikaru's when the twin laughed.

"Nope. You're just too cute." Hikaru added, and she thought quickly when she saw them both tense, knowing that they were about to pounce again. Then it hit her.

"What about a bet!?" She sounded quickly, watching as everyone's gaze fell on her. The twins looking most interested in what she had to say, than the others.

"Well? What is this bet?" They asked in unison. Causing her to sigh mentally in relief and straighten. If she played her cards just right, then this would be a great relief to her, not to mention give her the time she needed for the moment. She couldn't allow any of them to find out what was happening at the moment, because she knew that they would all try to help but end up making matters worse. At least, that's what she thought it would be like.

"I bet that you two wont be able to stay away from me, for one week! Starting today, and ending Sunday at midnight." She stated, watching as they went wide-eyed and looked at each other. Only to look over their shoulders when Tamaki busted out laughing. She saw that it irritated her twins, because they all knew that the others thought that there was no way that they could pull this off.

"Those two! Going a week without going near you! There's no way they can pull that off!" He shouted, laughing the entire time.

"Hey, we could so! We just have to make sure that the outcome is beneficial." Kaoru stated, then looked at Haruhi.

"Yeah. What do you get if you win? Then, what do we get if we win?" Hikaru stated, and once again everyone looked at her. She knew she had to make it sound reasonable, and have a big enough prize for where they would take the bet.

"Well, if you fail to stay away from me the entire week, then whenever I ask for space, you two have to leave me alone until I say otherwise. Give me my personal space. If you win..." She blinked when the twins suddenly shot to their feet and hovered over her.

"If we win, then we can come over to your place..."

"Or drag you to our place..."

"Whenever we want!" They ended in unison, and she swallowed. Would she be able to risk that, but then realized that there was no way they could avoid her for a week. So, she had nothing to worry about. Not to mention, even if she lost, so long as she had this week, everything would be fine.

"Fine. Starting today, you two do not talk to me, or communicate with me in any way. Nor can you hang from me, or intentionally bump me in the hallway. Understood?" She asked, watching as they once again look at each other, before each offering her a hand.

"Deal!" They sounded, squeezing her hands briefly, before releasing her and turning on their heels. She watched in awe as they walked away without looking back, and then gave a sigh as she was finally able to breath.

"I don't give them an hour." The statement caused her to look up at Kyoya, before turning to face him more.

"You think so?" She asked, hoping that it would end quickly so she could get her week alone without feeling too guilty.

"I give them three days." Tamaki stated, and she blinked, surprised that he gave them longer than Kyoya.

"I say at the end of the day." Hunny chirped in, and she smiled at him. Only to blink when Mori shook his head and looked toward the twins.

"I say they'll win the bet." He muttered, making an icy feeling hit her stomach. He thought that they would win? This wasn't starting to look good for her. She blinked when the last bell of the day rang, and quickly gathered her stuff. So what if they won the bet, so long as she had this week it really didn't matter. Sure, her patience would be tested in the future, but all she cared about was right now. She couldn't allow anyone to know what had happened in her life, or that it had become slightly harder. They would try to help, and it just wouldn't do.

"Haruhi! Don't forget to change into your costume! We're doing Amazon Jungle today." Kyoya called, and she waved over her shoulder to show that she understood. Even though she had grown out some, she could still cross dress like a boy with the right padding, which she did since they still help the Host Club. She didn't really care, so long as the girls weren't too bold, which thankfully. they weren't.

Kaoru sighed as he peeked a glance over at Haruhi as she entertained the last of her guests, and then blinked when Hikaru leaned against his shoulder. They both knew something was up with their girlfriend, and it was bothering them that she wasn't telling them about it.

"What do you think it could be?" Hikaru whispered, and he gave a shrug as he glanced back over at her before picking up his drink.

"Haven't a clue. Whatever it is though, it's something big, especially since she came in the other day near tears." He stated, watching as his brother slid away and reclined against the sofa. His costume rustling against the material of the couch and sliding up, baring his long legs.

"You don't think that something happened between her and her father do you? If I recall, she said something about having to hurry home last week. Do you think he's ill or something?" Hikaru asked, Kaoru shrugged and eased down beside his brother.

"I don't know, but I think that she would have told us if it was something like that. Or, at least, I hope she would." He whispered, blinking when his brother gave a huff and folded his arms beneath the back of his head.

"Come on, Kaoru. You know that she wouldn't. She's the kind who tries to deal with everything herself, that way she doesn't feel like a bother to those around her. I'm basically the dunce in this relationship and even I know that much." Hikaru stated, and Kaoru sighed as he peeked over at her once more. His brother was right, even with small things she'd deal with them herself. It was just who she was.

"Still. I don't like seeing her this troubled." He stated, listening as his brother hummed an agreement, and blinked when Hikaru's arm suddenly wrapped around him.

"How about we talk with Ranka tonight? We know where he works now, and we could just ask him." Hikaru stated, and Kaoru looked over his shoulder at him. That was a good plan. Not to mention, it didn't harm the bet at all. She had said to stay away from her, not her father. Giving a smile, he nodded and then rolled over to keep an eye on Haruhi as she finished with her guests. They were going to find out, one way or another, what was wrong with her.

"Alright. Here we are!" Hikaru stated, a large smile on his face as they entered the bar where Ranka worked. They glanced around, ignoring the music, flashing lights, and everything else, as they tried to find the person they were looking for.

"That's weird. I don't see him anywhere!" Kaoru stated, looking over at his brother to see that he was looking as confused as he felt. Ranka always worked the weekdays, and most of the weekends as well. So, where was he?

"Hello! Can I help you two fine young men today?" The voice drew their gaze to the bar beside them, and Kaoru leaned against it so the man could hear him better.

"We're looking for Ranka! Have you seen 'em?" He asked, watching as a troubled look came over the man's face as he stared at both of them. It took him a moment to regain his composure and he bit his bottom lip.

"You mean, you haven't heard yet?" The man asked, and Kaoru gave his brother a worrisome look. He didn't like the sound of that question, and from the look of it, neither had Hikaru.

"Come on behind the bar, it's quieter." The man stated, opening the hatch to allow them in. They followed silently until they reached a lounge that dulled the music.

"So. What's going with Ranka?" Hikaru asked, and Kaoru watched as the man sat heavily before looking up at them.

"This might come to a shock to both of you but..."


	2. Chapter 2

You Can Lean on Us

Chapter 2: We're Here for You

Haruhi sighed as she finally stepped into her apartment, easing her shoes off she stepped into the kitchen and eased her groceries onto the counter. Swallowing, she turned around and looked at the empty apartment before moving to the other room where the rest of her family was.

"Mother. Father. I'm home." She called, opening the small shrine that, not only held her mother's photo, but her father's as well. Swallowing, she tried to not think about the past week and the awful call that she had received. Yet, as usual, it was to no avail.

-Flashback-

Haruhi blinked as her cellphone rang during the middle of her conversation. She was with a group of girls, who were now looking at her in wonder, and she gave a forced smile before standing.

"Sorry Ladies, but I have to take this. I'll be just a moment." She stated, moving toward the curtains and stepped behind them before pulling out the device her boyfriends had given her long ago.

"Hello?" She asked, blinking when something close to a sob sounded in her ear.

"Is-Is this Haruhi Fujioka?" The voice asked, and she frowned as she moved to the window. Knowing that one, if not all, the others were on the other side of the curtain.

"Yes. Who is this?" She asked, leaning against the frame, figuring it to be a wrong number or something. Then again, if it was a wrong number, how would they know her name?

"I...I work with your father, and...Oh, sweetie! You best get over here quick! I'm not sure how much longer he has!" The cry sounded, and she stilled. Her whole body going numb, as she realized that the man was talking about her father. What had happened to him? Was he alright? The click sounding in her ear caused her to snap out of her daze, and she moved quickly. Stopping by Kyoya quickly enough to tell him that there was a family emergency and to apologize to her group.

After that, she had ran all the way to where he father worked, and had become frightened at the sight of all the officers and paramedics. She had forced herself around an officer, and then stumbled into the building. Nearly breaking down at the sight within, there was some blood on the walls, and the sound of people shouting and crying reached her. What had happened? Where was her father?

"Haruhi!" The shout caused her to look over at the bar, and she stumbled over when she realized that it was her father's boss, and the one who had called her. She grabbed hold of him, and fought back the fear and tears that wanted to consume her.

"Where is he? Where is my father?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, and tightened her hold on him when he gave a whimper before leading her toward the back.

"A man came in. He...He started to rant about something, and then pulled out a gun, Haruhi. It was terrifying. Some people have already been taken to the hospitals, some have gone on home. Your father though, your father...Haruhi, he tried to persuade him to put the gun away, to try and be reasonable with his actions. He...He was shot point blank." He cried, and her entire body went numb as they entered the back lounge. A medic rose when he saw her, gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, before turning to her father's boss. She on the other hand, moved forward and dropped down beside her father, who was laying on a stretcher, breathing hard. Gauze was wrapped tightly around his chest, but blood was still seeping through, and his eyes were already starting to haze over.

"Haruhi..." He whispered, trying to move and she gave a cry as she shook her head. Trying to tell him not to move in his condition, but words failed her. She could say nothing, only watch as he smiled up at her, and gave a pained laugh.

"Don't be upset honey. I will be fine...and you'll be fine. Your...friends will be there...for you...and your...mother and I...we'll watch over you...You've nothing...too fear. I have faith...in the fact...that I know...you can take care...of yourself now." He whispered, causing more tears to choke her as she covered her mouth. Why? Why was this happening? Why?

She blinked when a hand brushed against hers, and she automatically wrapped her hand around her father's.

"Don't cry...sweetie. Everything...will...be...fine." He whispered, right before giving a huff of pain, then a faint sigh. His body relaxed, and his hand went limp within hers. She felt as if everything froze. Or at least, she did. Her lungs refused to take in air, her mind refused to think, and her body refused to feel. The next few things were a blur. She knew that the medic had removed her from her father's side, had covered him up with a thin sheet, and then called in another medic to help remove him. Then some officer had started asking questions that she didn't recall, and then she knew that someone had driven her home. The moment she had gotten into the empty apartment, everything hit her, and all she could do was cry.

-end flashback-

Haruhi quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, knowing that they wouldn't help in her situation. This was what she had been keeping from her friends, because she knew that if she told them, they would be constantly coming over, and she didn't want that. She had been able to convince Kaoru and Hikaru a couple nights ago that her father was just working late, but knew that she wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. Sooner or later, she would have to tell them. She just didn't want to tell them now, because she wanted to be alone. To cope with the loss herself. It was the reason she had made the bet with the twins in the first place, because they had been pestering her, when all she wanted was time to think. Of course, lately her thoughts haven't been the safest. If anything, she was thinking too much on death lately. Maybe she should tell the others. She blinked, and gave her head a shake, she wasn't going to worry the others with this. They had their lives to live, and didn't need to be bothered by her life.

She sighed, gave a quick prayer to the shrine, then eased the doors closed. Standing, she headed back into the kitchen, and decided to start something to eat. She pulled out the ingredients that she needed, and started the preparation. Only to blink when her cellphone rang, and gave a small smile. Figuring it to be the twins, because she figured that there was no way they were going to go a whole week without talking to her.

"Hello?" She sounded, blinking when instead of the twins, it was nothing but dead air in her ear. Blinking she looked at the screen, and saw that whoever it had been, had already hung up. Figuring it to be a wrong number, she moved back to her food and began preparations again.

Hikaru glared at his brother, gritting his teeth as they locked eyes. His fist tightened on the phone his brother had snapped closed on him as he had been trying to call Haruhi.

"Why the hell did you stop me?" He hissed, watching as his brother removed his hand, and pocketed it.

"This isn't a conversation that is to be had over a phone. To Hell with this bet and the consequences that come with it. If we're helping her through this, it will be in person." Kaoru growled, causing him to blink and slid his phone back into his pocket. Of course, Haruhi could ignore them over the phone by hanging up. Yet, by showing up to her apartment, there was no way that she could refuse them.

"Right. Lets go." He whispered, following after his brother as they ran toward their love's house. It didn't take them long until they reached it, and both stood there for a moment, staring at the door. Both wondering what they would be greeted with on the other side. Hikaru finally growled, and raised his hand to knock, only to shoot another glare to his brother when he stopped him. Only to blink when he saw him holding up the spare key that Haruhi had given them. Giving a nod, he lowered his hand, and watched as his brother unlocked the door, and both carefully stepped inside.

The sight that greeted them, was just as heartbreaking as they had pictured in their minds. Haruhi was eating alone at the table, tears welling in her eyes, and some rolling down her cheeks. It was a sigh neither of them could stand to see, and they quickly stepped into the room. Ignoring how she gasped and quickly tried to wipe her eyes.

"Wh-What are you two doing here?" She choked out, both of them fell to their knees on either side of her, before wrapping their arms around her trembling frame.

"Haruhi? Why? Why didn't you tell us?" Hikaru whispered, nuzzling his face into her shoulder as he tightened his hold on her. A sob escaped her as she clutched the fabrics of their shirts.

"I-I thought I wanted to be alone, to cope with it by myself." She whimpered, burying her head between them when Kaoru gave off a soft murmur.

"Haruhi. Something like this, you don't need to be alone. It's alright to lean on others from time to time. Not to mention, you can lean on either of us whenever you want." He muttered, pulling her trembling frame to his chest, and shifted so his brother was right behind her. Efficiently blanketing her between them, so both could offer her the most comfort that they could give.

"I just...I just..." She stopped trying to form words, and finally allowed all her emotions out. She was tired of hiding everything, she was tired of carrying it all. She wanted to rely on someone else for a chance, and she decided that they were the best for her to do so.

"It's alright. We're here for you." They stated in unison, each pressing a kiss to her forehead. She continued to cry into their arms, letting them help her through the pain, allowing them to sooth her by being there, and allowed them to see her raw emotions. Within moments, she was both mentally, physically, and emotionally drained, and knew that they sensed it.

"Do you want to stay here, or come home with us?" Kaoru asked, and she sighed as she motioned to her bedding. She wanted the comfort of her apartment, knowing that they would stay the night with her. They didn't disappoint, as Hikaru fixed their bedding, Kaoru helped her into her night clothing, and then eased her into bed.

"We're calling the bet off, Haruhi. If you really want space, we'll give it to you. But with things like this, there is no way we're letting you deal with it yourself." Hikaru stated, she just merely nodded her agreement. They were right, she shouldn't deal with these kind of things alone. She probably should rely on them more, because it felt good to do so. Giving a sigh, she relaxed her body and snuggled into their sides. Knowing, for once since her father's passing, that she was going to be alright. That she knew, she could depend on her boyfriends.


	3. Author's Note

I have given this story over to SaraChan1225 since I have no idea as to how to continue with it. It is being given willing so there is no need to throw a fuss should this story also pop under her name. Hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
